I need you
by rike-with-love
Summary: In the middle of busy family life, Sougo and Kagura need some time for themselves. Romance, domestic life, smut.


**Warning! Explict sexual content. Smut.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or its characters. Sorachi Hideaki does. I only own this story.

 **I need you**

"Okay, we're here! Who wants to knock the door?" Kagura asked.

Two enthusiastic hands rose up and a choir of "Me, me, me" filled the Yorozuya balcony. Kagura laughed a little and shook her head.

"How about you do it all together, yes?"

"Wait for Kanna-chan," Sougo said from the stairs leading up to the balcony. Kanna was the youngest of the bunch, still so small that Sougo held her hand as she climbed up the stairs.

"Come here Kanna-chan!" the oldest and the only boy, Souichiro said to his little sister.

Kanna's step on the stairs was a little wobbly and her older sister Mitsuna hurried to hold her other hand. "You can do it Kanna-chan!" she cheered on.

Sougo's eyes were glued to watch over his daughter's safety. He was so focused that he didn't see Kagura's adoring gaze pointed directly at him. Finally Kanna made it to the balcony and dashed straight for the door.

Souichiro and Mitsuna followed their younger sister to the door. Sougo stepped to stand next to Kagura. They didn't share a word, as both were too interested in watching their children do their thing. The trio exchanged looks and nodded to each other. Then all three began to bang the door with both hands.

A loud thud and a grunt came from inside. Sougo snorted a little. Kagura leaned closer to Sougo. "I bet that was Gin-chan falling from his chair," she whispered.

"No doubt about it China."

After a short while the Yorozuya door opened up. "Oi-" was all Gintoki got out of his mouth as he scratched his perm.

"GIN-CHAN! GIN-CHAN! GIN-CHAN!" All three kids chanted and rushed to hug the silver-perm samurai.

Gintoki's eyes softened immediately and he tried to greet all the kids attached to him. Kagura and Sougo followed their children inside, but they stayed by the door.

"Thanks for doing this Gin-chan-aru," Kagura said.

Gintoki looked at Kagura and smiled. "How can I say no to these little ones if they want to see the old Gin-chan", he said and patted Souichiro's head.

"Take good care of them Danna."

Gintoki's eyes switched to Sougo. "Ah, nice to see you too Sofa-kun."

Sougo was about to correct him, but...

"It's Sougo, Danna!" All three kids said in perfect unison. Gintoki, Kagura and Sougo were stunned for a moment, but then laughed it right off.

"Kids really listen to everything we say, don't they," Gintoki laughed and shook his head.

"Yes they do, so watch your language Danna," Sougo said and placed a small bag on the floor.

"There's everything they need. Clothes, toothbrushes and-"

Gintoki waved his hand to stop Kagura's explanation. "Kagura-chan, I know what's in the bag, I know who falls asleep first, I know what they like to eat. I know these things so you don't have to worry about us."

Kagura smiled. "Yeah, this isn't their first sleepover, I know that."

"It's okay Kagura-chan, you're their mother, it's your job to worry," Gintoki said and turned to look at the kids. "Now go say good night to mami and daddy."

He didn't have to tell them twice. Kanna giggled and she was the first one to rush to her parents. She was such a daddy's girl and she ran straight to Sougo with open arms. He was already expecting it and kneeled down to catch Kanna in his arms.

Sougo got up with Kanna, who was smiling and giggling. Souichiro and Mitsuna hugged their parents together. Kagura ruffled their hair and kissed Kanna's head. Sougo poked at Kanna's small nose and smiled for her. "Be a good girl and sleep tight little munchkin." Kanna's round cheeks blushed a little and she nodded shyly.

Sougo put Kanna down and Gintoki waved for the kids to go to the living-room and get comfortable. "So I drop them off some time tomorrow, probably around noon."

"That's fine," Sougo said.

"But please Gin-chan, don't give them any strawberry milk, it's bad for their teeth, yes."

"Of course not," Gintoki said and gulped secretly. He might have already bought a few extra cans just for the night. Usually it was a secret between uncle Gin and the three young Okitas. "Ah, I invited Pachi-kun and the gorillas so the kids see them too," he said to change the subject.

"That's nice Gin-chan," Kagura said. "Have fun and let us know if they misbehave, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Get going already you two!"

Kagura nodded and smiled. "Good night kids!" she said before leaving.

"Good night!" at least two of the kids shouted from the living-room, one was already distracted by a pile of JUMPs on the coffee table.

Kagura and Sougo stepped out of the Yorozuya. "See you tomorrow," Gintoki said and slid the door close.

Sougo knew Kagura was always a little gloomy after leaving the kids to someone's care. She trusted Gintoki, she just loved her kids so much. "Hey", he called.

Kagura sort of snapped out of her mood and looked at her husband. "Let's go home China," Sougo said with a twinkle in his eye.

Kagura knew that twinkle, it was the reason she became pregnant six years ago. "We should hurry, yes?" Kagura said and gave him a flirty smile.

Sougo and Kagura got into their car, ready to go straight home. Their kids loved visiting Gintoki and sometimes he even took them in for a sleepover. These were the nights Sougo and Kagura had time for themselves. With three young kids and jobs, time was a rare luxury.

It had been three whole months since Sougo and Kagura got to spend some quality time with each other...if you know what I mean. Three long and painful months. Usually they found time and energy for the occasional quickie, but for the past three months there was no such luck. Sure they shared a couple of quick kisses here and there, but that was it.

Sougo was about to start the car, but he happened to glance at his wife. Kagura wore her long red cheongsam with those sinfully high side slits and her hair was under her hair ornaments. She was looking outside with a neutral look on her face. Kagura inhaled deeply and Sougo couldn't stop his eyes from dropping down to her rising chestal area.

Kagura didn't know she was being observed like some pray, she just minded her own business. She sure was exhausted from taking care of the house, the kids and a couple of odd-jobs with the Yorozuya. Her neck felt a bit sore and she rubbed it a little.

Sougo's mouth watered just by looking at her, eyes closed, relieving her tensed neck. A soft breath of relaxation flowed through her slightly parted lips. Kagura dropped her hand and stretched her neck from side to side. Sougo had his hand on the car key, but his focus had gone out the window.

Kagura realized that the car's engine wasn't running and she swiftly turned to Sougo. His eyes were burning and she felt shivers travel down her back. "W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sougo exhaled and tried to concentrate. He leaned closer to Kagura and traced his fingers on her cheeks. Her breath hitched under his simple touch and those lustful red eyes. "Ne China...are you trying to seduce me or what?" he asked and blew gently into her ear.

Another hitched breath escaped her lips. "Ah, no...what do you mean?"

Sougo brushed his lips against her ear. "Yes you are. Moving that sexy neck of yours right in front of my eyes."

He dragged one finger against the pulse on her neck. "Massaging your tense muscles all by yourself."

Kagura's eyes closed up and she breathed again, this time louder.

"And making me jealous of not being the reason for your breaths of satisfaction?" Sougo murmured. "Unacceptable."

With that he licked her earlobe and nibbled it with his eager lips. Kagura wrapped her fingers around his wrist and moaned softly. Three months was a long time for both of them. Every touch felt unreal. "N-no...I wasn't trying-"

"Shh..." he hushed into her ear. Then he guided her to face him. Kagura opened her eyes and drowned into his eyes right away. His piercing gaze made her focus solely on him. Just the way he wanted.

Sougo kissed her without further warnings or suggestions, he needed her, right now. Kagura answered the kiss and cupped his cheeks. The kissing felt wild and unstoppable. Hot breaths were coming out as their kisses turned more and more heated.

Kagura broke their kiss, breaths coming out very disheveled. "But...huh...we..."

Sougo leaned to her ear. "Let me love you Kagura."

His words sent sparks down her spine, all the way down to her womanhood. Sougo latched his lips to her neck and his hand was already fumbling to unhook her cheongsam. Kagura's hands dropped from his face to rest over his shoulders.

Kagura found herself surrendering to his plead, but then she remembered something very important. "Ah, no..." she whimpered. "Not here."

Sougo pretended he didn't hear her and bit her pulse. Kagura gnawed her nails into his jacket from the teasing pleasure he gave her. But she had to get herself together, she had to resist him, no matter how impossible it felt.

Kagura pushed him off her firmly, yet lovingly. She looked him deep into his crimson eyes. "Not here. Don't you remember what we talked about Chihuahua?"

Sougo did remember, he just couldn't control himself against his wife's undeniable charm. He felt thirsty for her, he couldn't describe it any other way. Sougo sighed a little. "Yeah...but I-"

"No buts, let's go with our plan, yes?"

"...but..."

"But what? Do you hate the plan?"

He sighed again. "No...I don't."

Kagura squeezed his shoulders a little and smiled. "All I want for us is to have a nice home night alone, eat dinner, talk about stuff, get in to the mood, you know."

Sougo grabbed her wrists gently and pressed his cheek against one of her hands. "I know, I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay, just wait a little while longer, yes."

"Yeah..." he said and looked her straight into her eyes. "I'm just so fucking horny, you have no idea."

Kagura pinched his cheek a little and cocked an eyebrow. "You think you're the only one huh?"

Sougo snorted at her and lifted his head off her hand. "Judging by the way you kissed me, we're on the same boat," he said and let go off her wrists.

Kagura withdrew her hands and rolled her eyes at him like he had said something stupid. "Would you just drive us home, yes?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said and turned on the car engine.

Kagura crossed her arms and glanced at Sougo from the corner of her eye as he was driving the car. "You know we don't get these nights a lot, when it's just the two of us-aru."

"I know."

"So this isn't going to be one of those sleazy and dirty quickies, yes."

"Oh, I thought you liked them."

"I didn't say I disliked them," Kagura huffed. "I just want some romance, is there something wrong with that-aru?"

Sougo glanced at her briefly. "Of course not."

Kagura relaxed her arms and smiled a little. "Well good."

Sougo returned his eyes to the driveway and smirked a little. He loved her, but he couldn't help himself. "It's all your fault for getting me so worked up right here in the car."

"Oh shut up," Kagura laughed at the grinning husband of hers. She knew he was just teasing. Kagura looked at the window beside her. It's surface was humid and she wiped her fingers on it, leaving a trail behind them. A moment ago, the car was full of panting, lustful kisses, pent-up yearning. A concrete proof of that was the still spread across the car windows.

Kagura stole a quick glance of Sougo and bit her lip. She could only imagine all the things they were going to do to each other. The car ride wasn't long, but for Kagura it felt like a small eternity. I'm going to show him just how much I appreciate his patience, she thought to herself and placed her hand on his thigh.

Sougo inhaled and took a quick look at her hand. "Now I'm confused China. Do you want me to drive this car into a wall or do you want me to throw you on the backseat and fuck you right now?"

Kagura glanced at him with a devious smile. "I just want you to take us home-aru."

Sougo gulped at her answer. He was surprised that she didn't get even a little flustered at his suggestions. "Will do darling", he said and pushed the gas a little harder. Kagura enjoyed the power she held over him just by strategically placing one hand. This night was going to be like no other.

When Sougo and Kagura got home, they both knew what to do. Sougo was responsible for dinner and Kagura's duty was to set a romantic mood everywhere in the house.

They ate together. They talked, flirted and laughed together. It was romantic, just like Kagura had hoped for. Unfortunately, Kagura's hunger for romance was getting thinner by the second as other thoughts bulldozed her brain. She just wanted to jump on him and show him just how much she had needed him.

Sougo picked up the empty plates and took them to their kitchen. "Thanks for dinner, it was amazing-aru," Kagura chirped from the table. Sougo hummed and placed the plates with the other dishes. Before he could say a word, Kagura's hands appeared around his stomach.

"Well hello there", he said and interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Thank you for being so patient", she said and pecked his shoulder-blade.

"Heh...it's fine China."

"Good", she said and took in the familiar scent from his jacket. Just his smell made her blood gush. "Sougo..." she purred against his back.

He knew very well that Kagura's engines were burning and ready to go just by the way she said his name.

"I've missed you" Kagura husked. He exhaled deeply, he knew exactly what she meant by missing him. Kagura didn't give him time to answer and slid her hand down. She felt his hardness and shamelessly pressed it with her palm. Sougo's breath hitched roughly, sensitive was a mild way to describe his state of senses.

Sougo released her hand, so she could focus better on caressing his growing erection. He dipped his head back and closed his eyes. Kagura continued to tease him, feeding her need to hear his breaths of pleasure. "Kagura..." he breathed. She kissed his neck and he stroked her cheek with his free hand.

"Fuck..." he grunted. Kagura giggled with a very seductive tone, pushing him right off the edge. "That's it."

With swift motion, Sougo pushed her hands off him and turned around. Kagura inhaled strongly as he lifted her up. She allowed him to do so and by reflex she wrapped her legs around him. He hoisted her up better and moved towards the kitchen counter.

Sougo placed her on the counter and pushed his body as close to hers as possible. Kagura gasped as she felt his hips so close to hers. He was panting and glaring at her like she was his to claim, which she surely was. There was something deeply animalistic in the way he acted and it turned her on like crazy.

They kissed almost desperately, like their time was running out. Sougo broke their kiss and left her unsatisfied lips to kiss her jaw line, unhooking her dress as fast as possible. Kagura let out a moan as he grinded his aching erection against her equally needy sex.

As the last hook on her dress opened up, Kagura needed to act fast. "Mmh, Sougo?"

"Yes?" he said in between kisses.

"I know you're going to hate this, but..." Kagura said and whimpered as he grazed her skin with his teeth.

"But what?"

"...not here..."

Sougo stopped his kisses and lifted his eyes up to her level. "Are you kidding me?" he asked with a ragged breath.

"I'm not...I don't want to do it here," she said. It was all thanks to her own stubbornness that she managed to stop him (again). She had imagined everything to go down in the bedroom. Kagura wanted to go there to experience all the nasty thoughts she had about him. Otherwise she would have demanded to be fucked right there on the kitchen counter, that's how hot he made her feel.

Sougo breathed a couple of times. Then he huffed roughly. "My god, woman..." he said with a frustrated voice.

Kagura frowned a little with an apologetic smile. "Give me five minutes and come to the bedroom, yes."

Sougo inhaled deeply and exhaled through his mouth. Then he backed away from Kagura to let her jump off the counter. He seemed to be a little annoyed and Kagura didn't want to play with his sexual frustration any further.

She hugged him softly to get his eyes back to hers. "Are you angry at me?"

"No..." he said and touched her soft cheek. "Just, promise to make it up for me China."

Kagura smiled with lust blurring her vision. She thought of all the great ways to "make things up for him". She settled for the one she knew he would love the most. Kagura kissed him lightly and leaned closer to his ear. "Anything you want", she purred, making his chest rise heavily.

"You're forgiven China. Now go, you have four minutes left."

"But I said five, yes."

"Three minutes left."

"Okay, okay horndog", she slurred. Sougo laughed at her choice of words and watched as she walked towards the bedroom. "Your yukata is on the couch, change into it. Okay?"

"Okay."

Kagura disappeared from his sight and he took in a calming breath. "You can be such a tease", he mumbled to himself as he grabbed his yukata.

"I heard that!" Kagura shouted from the bedroom.

"I meant you to!" Sougo snarked playfully back at her.

Now, what would I want for her to do, he thought to himself. He felt a jolt go down his spine just from thinking about all the different possibilities. He liked the fact she gave him the power to request anything, but really, all he wanted to do was to love her until she was too out of breath to scream his name.

"Can I come in now?" Sougo asked behind the bedroom door.

"You may enter-aru."

Sougo opened the door and took a quick look around the room. Kagura had planted lanterns all over the place to give the room a warm atmosphere. She had laid out their futons on the floor and there she was, waiting for him with a wide smile on her face.

Kagura wore a red mesh kimono and red underwear, bra without straps, panties with tiny ruffles. Her long vermillion hair was undone and wildly spread on the futon. She was a sight all right. Kagura was laying on her side, resting her upper-body on her elbow. "Damn..." he said as he stared at her, eyes telling of his overjoyed approval.

Kagura used his staring to her advantage. Slowly and sultry, she rolled on her back, crossed her wrists above her head, pressed her thighs together as innocently as possible, arched her back a little and parted her lips just enough. "What are you waiting for..?" she said with the sexiest voice she could pull off.

Sougo let out a deep breath, eyes taking in thousand of pictures of her to burn into his memory. "I'm just...enjoying the view."

Kagura giggled. "If you don't come here right now, I'll start without you."

His eyes flashed as he practically ran to her. He crouched over her hastily and Kagura could only laugh at his silliness. He laughed too. Then a silence settled between them. Sougo studied every inch of her and Kagura enjoyed the attention.

"You know you didn't have to dress up for me."

Kagura pushed herself higher. Sougo backed down as she sat up completely. She had a suspicious look on her face. "Oh, you don't like it?" Kagura asked and hopped on to his lap without any warnings.

She wrapped her hands on his neck and looked deeply into his eyes. Sougo was mesmerized by her, she was still the same breathtaking woman he had fallen for all those years ago. "I mean, you look smoking hot in that thing...that's not the issue."

Kagura tilted her head a little. Sougo slid his hands under her kimono to feel her bare skin. As she focused to feel his roaming fingers he leaned into her ear and said... "You look better naked."

Sougo returned to look into her blue eyes, her gaze was full of need. Kagura bit her lip and smiled. "Uh-huh...what are you going to do about it?"

Sougo chuckled. "Maybe I-" he said but abruptly stopped to yawn loudly.

He realized right away how his yawning looked like to Kagura. Sougo's eyes were wide but not as wide as Kagura's were.

"Did you...did you just yawn?"

"Uh...maybe."

"Oh? Am I really that boring?"

"No, no, no. I'm sorry, it was an accident", Sougo said hastily, trying to recover the situation before Kagura would lose her temper. Though a bit of anger from Kagura gave always a little extra to their love-making.

They were the champions of make-up sex. Well, they used to be when they weren't so busy with everything else. Nowadays they had like 27 arguments to vent out before they had the time to have sex.

Kagura was still a little offended, but Sougo wasn't giving up. "Look at me," he said and cupped her cheeks. Their eyes locked. "You're not boring, you're the most beautiful woman in this entire universe." Kagura rolled her eyes at him, she was as easy to piss of as to calm down. "I'm so lucky, you're-"

"Shut up already," Kagura ordered and kissed him to make sure he understood his yawn had been forgotten. She dragged her fingers against his chest, simultaneously trying to push the clothing off him. He smiled into their kiss as he noticed her agenda.

They took turns in dominance, but tonight Sougo wasn't going to settle for anything less than being on top. He wanted to literally take her. To control the pace, to control the position, to give her the satisfaction she deserved. Just thinking about her surrendering completely to him made his member remind him of its presence.

Kagura was sitting on his lap, legs folded on each side of him. To him, it was an easy position to turn to his advantage. Without breaking their kiss, Sougo dropped his hands off her cheeks, running them around her body. From her collarbone to her sides, from her sides to her lower back, from her lower back to her butt.

Then he rose up to his knees and lifted her up. Kagura hummed into their kiss, she liked how strong he was, it was a major turn on for her, always had been and always would be. Sougo broke their kiss for a second. His eyes demanded her to look at him and she had no other choice but to obey. Him looking at her that fiercely made her heart pound harder. "Get on your back," he husked.

Kagura didn't feel like putting up a real fight, so she settled on teasing him. "Excuse me, I am the only do-S in this relationship so that for I-" she slurred like she didn't mean a word she said. Sougo grunted at her and tossed her on the bed.

Her back thudded against the bedding and he followed right after her, hovering over her. Kagura giggled at him, easily making him laugh too. He stroked her cheeks and softly gazed into her eyes. After all the years, after growing up, after raising their own children, there were those rare times when both Sougo and Kagura felt like those two dumb brats they once were.

Sougo kissed her with a tender pressure, putting aside all the sexual desire pushing him. He wanted to focus on just kissing her, tasting her, loving her. Kagura hummed into his mouth, she felt the pure affection.

After the kiss, under the dim light, Sougo rubbed his nose against hers. "You know, I'm not sure do I say it enough, but I-"

"I know," Kagura said and giggled a little.

"Oi, you don't know what I was going to say", Sougo said with a smile.

"Of course I do", Kagura said and cupped his cheeks. "I just like it when you show me how much you love me instead of telling me, yes."

She really knew what he was going to say and it warmed Sougo's heart greatly. Was he really that obvious in his wifes eyes. Sougo leaned to peck her cheek softly and shared his thoughts with her. "I think we've always been better with actions rather than words."

"Agreed-aru."

Sougo smiled and kissed her again. Then he pulled away to look at her with a mischievous smile.

"Now then...how about we get these unnecessary porn star clothes off you, ne?"

"These are not porn star clothes", she huffed, trying to act all serious.

"Yes, sure. What ever you say," Sougo said and pulled her kimono open.

"No, no. You're not listening to me," she said as Sougo tried to expose her chest by pulling the fabric with his teeth.

"Oi! You-" she said, but stopped to yawn. Now it was her turn to feel the agony of yawning in the wrong place. Sougo rested his bodyweight on her and leaned his cheek on his hand. Kagura felt so embarrassed, she had just scolded him for doing the same damn thing a moment ago.

Sougo couldn't wait to hear how Kagura would try to get out this mess. "Oi? Did you just yawn?" he asked, keeping his voice annoyingly calm.

"I uh...I umm...maybe."

"Well now you have offended your husband's feelings, what are you going to do about it?"

Kagura knew he was just playing with her and she frowned her brows at him. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired, yes."

"Oh...so I'm so boring that you are too tired to commit to your wifely duties?" he said and smirked with the satisfaction of watching her skirm in her embarrassment.

"Oh come on! That's not what I meant!"

Sougo felt like he was on top of the world, but then he fell into his own pit and yawned again. Kagura's eyes widened and her lips curled up. "Well, well. Who's tired now, huh?"

"Apparently the both of us."

"This can't be happening. It's all your fault!"

"My fault? How the hell is it my fault?"

"That dinner you made, it was so good that it made me drowzy-aru."

"Sorry?"

Kagura shook her head. "We both know it's not your fault, we're just tired, yes."

"I guess," Sougo said and rested his head into her soft bosom.

"This is our special night, I don't want to spend it by sleeping."

"Me neither China, we have to find a way to get energized again," Sougo said as he nuzzled his head against her. Without even realizing it, Sougo had closed his eyes.

Kagura felt her eyelids getting heavier too. Without any rest, the fantastic sex she had dreamed about wasn't going to be that fantastic. "Hey, I know!"

"Mmmh?"

"How about we take a quick nap-aru?"

"Mmmh...sounds great miss Okita," he mumbled.

Kagura wrapped her arms around Sougo, who cuddled up next to her. "Yeah...when we wake up...zzz...I'm gonna rock your world, uh-huh."

"What the hell are you talking about China? I don't like rock music," he mumbled as his mind was somewhere between dreaming and Kagura's breasts.

"Shut up Sadist, I'll wake you up in a few minutes..."

And both Sougo and Kagura fell asleep. Sleep-deprivation and perfect silence in their house won this time. As one could guess, neither woke up in a few minutes. Both were sleeping like logs untill the morning sun rose.

Kagura woke up to the sunlight beaming in from the bedroom window. She squinted her eyes and grunted quietly. Kagura forced her eyes to open, no matter how much she prefered to keep on sleeping. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Sougo sleeping right next to her.

Her eyes softened and she stroked his cheek, careful not to wake him up. Then Kagura glanced at her clothes that unfortunately were still on her rather than thrown across the floor. "Dammit..." she said almost soundlessly as she realized they had slept through the night.

Kagura got up from the warm futon as quietly as possible. She knew how exhausted Sougo was and the last thing she wanted was to force him up on his day off. Kagura walked to their dresses to check the time. A deep sigh of defeat was the only sound coming out of her mouth as she learned that it was almost noon.

There was nothing left to do but to change into her normal clothes and get ready for the kids to come home. Maybe in another three months they would get the next opportunity. The mere thought of waiting for so long made her feel extremely frustrated, a little angry even. Still Kagura wasn't angry at her family, she just felt that the lack of time wasn't fair for her and Sougo or their needs.

Kagura pushed her free hair behind her ears and tried to forget about the slight bitterness in the back of her mind. She pulled a drawer open to dig out some clothes. Then, out of nowhere a pair of hands wrapped around her waist. Kagura gasped as the two strong arms pulled her into a tight hug.

She hummed as the familiar warmth from their bed was now surrounding her again. Sougo held her silently, nuzzling his face on her silky hair.

"Good morning-aru", she said and embraced his arms.

"Morning..."

"I didn't know you were awake."

"I wasn't untill you left my side."

"Oh...sorry..."

His voice was low, but sweet, like sugar for her ears. Sougo placed his chin on her shoulder and looked at the clock on the dresser. Kagura knew he felt the same as her as a deep breath came out of his nose.

"It's almost noon. We should get dressed before the kids and Gin-chan get here, yes."

Sougo didn't answer he just planted a few butterfly kisses on her shoulder.

"Oi, did you hear me?" Kagura asked and glanced at Sougo.

"All I heard it's not noon yet..." he murmured and smooched her neck.

Kagura's eyes fluttered shut as he kissed her neck harder. "Mmh...we can't."

Sougo moved his lips to her ear and let out such a ragged breath, it made her feet feel weak. "Listen, I know last night didn't go as we planned, but..."

Kagura turned her head to look at him. "But what?" she said and realized her breathing had gotten a little heavier. She partly blamed his eyes, red with fire and intensity, luring her in too easily.

"I think I might go crazy if I have to wait even a second longer to be with you," he said with lust dripping from his voice. Then he kissed her, softly savouring with the taste of her lips. Kagura answered his passion and cupped his cheek with one hand. Sougo's hands started to move too, he searched for her kimono's robe.

Kagura whined a little as Sougo pulled her kimono wide open. He didn't waste any time and traced his fingers on her bare skin. Their kiss deepened as his hands travelled up on her sides. Kagura moaned a little into their kiss as he passed by her covered breasts. She felt him press his hips against her backside, she knew he was weak for her cries of pleasure.

Sougo's hands settled to hold her waist firmly. Then he broke their kiss to shift his attention to her neck. His breaths against her pulse quickly changed into wet kisses. Kagura's eyes closed again as he sucked the sensitive skin on her neck.

Her hands settled to grip his shoulders. Sougo paused his kisses and leaned to her ear. "Now Kagura, I need you now."

His voice was unbearable, she exhaled heavily as the desire to surrender to his plead grew inside her. His words sent sparks all around her, she felt her whole body screaming for him, she needed him too.

They didn't have a lot of time, but there was nothing that could stop them, the raw carnal need was truly undownable. Sougo watched his wife's face as she swallowed and parted her perfect lips just a little bit.

She chose her words carefully. "Take me", she begged, with a slightly demanding voice.

Sougo's eyes flashed, nothing was hotter than hearing that. He exhaled heavily, hardly containing his excitement. Sougo guided her to face him. She narrowly opened her eyes to look at him. "Gladly," he said with a smile and kissed her.

Without any further delays, he began to pull the kimono off her. Kagura dropped her hands to her sides and the red piece of clothing slid to the floor. His hands were everywhere, enjoying the smoothness of her milky skin, admiring the firmness of her muscles, he enjoyed his wife's strength as much as she did his.

Sougo was kissing her earlobe as his hands rose up to her breasts. Kagura wanted to get things going so she wanted to help him. She began to unhook her bra, but was quickly stopped by Sougo. "No time for that," he murmured into her ear.

Kagura gasped as Sougo pulled her bra down to rest on her waist. He glanced at her and she blushed a little. "So impatient..." Kagura teased, despite how much he turned her on with his actions. He gave her a sly smile and kissed her again, those puckered lips were just too delicious to be left alone. One hand caressed Kagura's breasts, but the other began to drop down. He went all the way down, hand slipping under her red panties.

Kagura broke their kiss with a loud moan as she felt his fingers touching her folds. Though it wasn't a surprise for Sougo, it always felt amazing to feel her already soaking wet before doing much of anything. She was ready for him, she was pretty sure she had been wet since yesterday.

She felt his dick throb against her back as he positioned his fingers to tease her clit. With slow circular motions he turned Kagura's hopeless panting into a steady moaning. "Ah, Sougo, stop teasing me", she pleaded and tightened her grip on his shoulders. Sougo paid no mind to her words and continued to kiss her neck.

Sougo kept warming her up despite the strict time limit. Kagura wiggled against him, she couldn't keep still as the sensation was too intense. Sougo added just the right amount of speed, making Kagura's moans turn down right desperate.

She hadn't been touched by him for so long, his kisses on her neck, his skillful fingers giving the friction she needed. Kagura threw her head back to lean against his shoulder as she rested her hands on Sougo's nape.

Sougo's intention was to tease her a little, but he was absolutely addicted to hear her pleasure. Kagura moans got louder and more rapid. "I-I'm..."

she cried.

Kagura was on the edge of her release and Sougo was happy to grant it to her. He added a tiny amount of pressure on his motion and watched as Kagura gasped for air. All of a sudden she slapped her hands on Sougo's arm, halting his actions for a moment. She opened her eyes to look at him, her face was flushed and Sougo loved how deeply she glared at him, eyes oozing from sexual energy.

"Please stop," Kagura commanded.

Sougo felt a little puzzled for a moment. "Why? You were so close", he said with a tint of disappointment in his voice.

Kagura swallowed and pulled his hand out of her panties without breaking their eye contact. "I don't want to come like that...I want more," Kagura whispered and kissed Sougo's neck a little. He hummed in appreciation, her words clearly had an impact on him. "I need you."

Sougo felt shivers jolt around his back. "I can make you feel more..." he husked.

Kagura huffed a little and turned around in his arms to face him. She tugged his hair from the back of his head with both hands. "Then stop talking and show me, yes," Kagura said and pulled him into a kiss.

Her kiss was so demanding, she was clearly driven with pure carnal need. After all she was on the verge of orgasm a moment ago so any sort of teasing or delay would be out of question for her.

Sougo wasn't any different from her, he too was aching with need. Effortlessly as ever, Sougo lifted Kagura up to sit on the drawer. She spread her legs to let him come closer to her. Kagura moaned wildly into their kiss as Sougo traced his fingers all over her thighs and pressed his hips to hers.

She began to undress Sougo from his yukata. After the piece of clothing dropped off him Kagura's hands roamed around his toned upper body. She took a peek at him during their kiss and to her pleasant surprise he didn't have any underwear. He surely came to bed prepared last night, she thought.

Sougo broke their kiss and leaned to nibble on her ear. "Be a good girl and take off your panties," he ordered with a sultry whisper.

"No, I can't wait any longer Sougo...just pull them to the side," she breathed as he kissed her neck. Sougo's breath hitched, he thought Kagura couldn't get any sexier than she already was, but apparently she could.

Sougo did as he was told and pulled those damned sinful panties out of his way. Kagura yelped as Sougo pulled her hips closer to the edge of the drawer. He pressed his erection against her slick folds and grunted at the contact. He moved his hands from her hips to her thighs and pushed them to spread her legs wider.

Kagura arched her back and pressed her palms firmly against the wooden drawer. He stopped kissing her neck and returned to her pink pout, just tenderly tasting her lips. His crimson eyes weren't on fire anymore, they were ablaze.

"Please, I need to feel you", Kagura whispered.

She didn't have to tell him twice. Sougo located her entrance with his dick and the warm wetness felt so inviting. Then after all the waiting, he entered her. She was so wet and willing that he slid all the way inside with the first move. Sougo exhaled heavily, the first thrust in was always the best. She felt perfectly tight as her walls welcomed him in.

Kagura moaned loudly as he entered her, she was ecstatic to feel the friction she had missed. After she adjusted to his size, she bucked her hips a little and tightened her inner walls around him. "Fuck...you're so..." Sougo moaned and dropped his head to rest on Kagura's shoulder.

Kagura stopped her motions and wrapped her hands around his waist. "Huh, what's wrong?" she panted.

Sougo chuckled in between his panting. "Nothing, I just sound like some cherry boy having sex for the first time."

Kagura giggled a little at him. "Oh, poor you," she said and tightened her walls around him again, making him grunt with pleasure.

Sougo let go of her thighs and Kagura positioned them nicely against his legs. He bucked his hips again to get the idea of thrusting into her again and again feel irresistable. "You just feel so fucking good," he husked and hungrily claimed her lips.

Kagura gnawed her fingers onto his shoulder blades as Sougo began to find the rhythm with his hips. He was eager to fuck her as hard as he could, but at first he wanted to keep everything nice and slow. Deep thrusts, each savouring in the feeling of filling her pussy.

Sougo wanted a better angle to hit her pleasure spot easier. He took a firm grip of her hips. Kagura was so overwhelmed of feeling him after a long time of waiting, she allowed him to move her as he liked.

With the angle corrected Kagura started to lose focus with kissing, she was lost in the feeling of utter ecstasy. She had to break their kiss to scream from the satisfaction. Kagura moaned and gasped for air as Sougo picked up the pace of his thrusts.

Sougo was as lost in the euphoria as his wife was. Neither could hardly kiss with all the panting and moaning. The more he hit her spot, the closer Kagura came to feeling the familiar feeling pooling inside her. She was close to her well deserved release.

Sougo had always been proud of his stamina, but this time he could have peeked almost immediately after entering her. Still, there was no way in hell Sougo was going to let that happen. Kagura was going to come first, no matter how hard it was going to be for him.

He felt Kagura's walls pulsating around him and it could only mean one thing. Her breathing was incoherent and her moans were coming out with rapid pace.

With a loud cry of his name her mind went blank from her intense release. Sougo felt her walls squeezing around him, her nails grazing his skin, her hot breaths telling of her state of mind. With the next thrust he finally allowed himself to follow her orgasm with his own.

Kagura exhaled deeply as her peek began to sizzle down to a wonderful feeling of relaxation. Both were still panting, bodies slumped against the surprisingly sturdy drawer, sweaty fore-heads pressed together.

"Huh...I...I..." Kagura breathed.

"What? Huh..."

Kagura swallowed and tried to get her words out. "I love you...huh...and your dick."

Sougo laughed as he simultaneously pulled himself out of her. He kissed her gently and Kagura felt his smile through the sweet affection. "I love you too...and my dick."

Kagura snorted and tried to hold in her laughter. "Shut up stupid."

Sougo rolled his eyes playfully at her. Kagura rested her head against his bare chest, still basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. She closed her eyes and hummed deeply.

"I'm gonna nap here real quick, 'kay?" Kagura said and nuzzled her head against him.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Uh-huh."

Sougo shook his head a bit. He swooped his wife from the drawer into his arms and carried her bridal style to their bed.

Kagura wasn't putting up a fight when he placed her softly on the futon, laid right next to her and pulled the covers over them. Sougo tried to spoon Kagura, but she muttered something to herself before he even touched her.

"Are you okay?"

*more quiet muttering*

"Oi?"

Kagura stretched one hand behind her and unhooked her bra. "These are so annoying, yes", she said and flung them somewhere far away. Then she scooted her butt against Sougo. He chuckled a little and pulled her closer.

His other hand settled to caress her soft belly. Kagura loved the silence around them, she could focus solely on being there with her sadist of a husband. Suddenly she snapped out of the soothing bliss.

"Oi, we can't be sleeping right now."

"Why not?"

"Gin-chan and kids are going to be here any minute now, yes."

"You know he's always late."

Kagura looked back a bit, memorizing all the times Gintoki was dropping off their children. "Hmm...I guess you're right."

Sougo kissed her nape and nuzzled his head against her wild vermillion hair. "Close your eyes," he said quietly. Kagura inhaled deeply and relaxed her whole body as her eyes shut close.

"I'm really glad we had enough time to...you know-"

"To bang?"

"You're so crude..."

"Oh, and you're not miss foul mouth?"

"I'm miss Okita and I'm a real lady."

Sougo laughed quietly. "I can't argue that."

He knew Kagura was smiling, she had a cute habit of squeezing her toes a little when she smiled genuinely. Kagura glanced at him behind her shoulder. "Can you hold me closer?" she asked sweetly.

His answer was to do just that.

"Alright, we're here," Gintoki said as he stepped closer to the front door of Sougo and Kagura's house (50 minutes late). He used his spare key and opened the door.

The house seemed to be very quiet despite it was already mid-day. Gintoki announced their arrival and squinted his eyes with suspicion as no-one was there to welcome them in. Souichiro, Mitsuna and Kanna sat down to take off their shoes.

"Wait here kids", Gintoki said and kicked his shoes off.

"Is something wrong uncle Gin-chan?" Souichiro asked.

"No no, I'm just going to check something real quick."

Gintoki entered the living-room, which was empty. Then he checked the kitchen, empty as well. From there Gintoki walked to Sougo and Kagura's bedroom door. No matter how much older Kagura grew up, she was still the same 14-year-old girl in Gintoki's eyes.

Kagura had been pregnant three times already, but Gintoki had convinced himself that the babies were delivered by storks. His little innocent Kagura would never make babies with the old-fashioned way.

Gintoki pressed his ear against the door. He didn't hear anything too alarming for a foster-father. Without thinking about it further, Gintoki opened the door a little.

There he saw the two sleeping in a spoon. Gintoki's eyes ignored all the clothes around the bedroom floor and found the sight of them sleeping together adorable. He didn't want to disturb their rest, he imagined how tiring it was to raise three children with Sofa-kun.

Gintoki closed the door as quietly as he could. He returned to the kids and scratched his natural perm.

"Apparently mami and daddy are running some errands," Gintoki lied. "How about we take a ride on Sadaharu around Kabukicho, ne?"

"Yay!" All three cheered.

And just like that the house was quiet for three more glorious hours.


End file.
